Hunger Vs Heaven
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Sylar thinks over Elle and what happened back in Villains years later. May become a series of one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Heroes and I this story has big spoilers for Villains. Read at your own risk and to those who read my Speed Racer fanfic, I will update that soon. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Enjoy!! _I've had this up under another account and thats why its the same. So, don't bitch._**

Sylar gazed at his beautiful angel. She was amazing in every single manner of action. He would always find her remarkable. He would always _hunger_ for her in ways he would never understand. She was his equal. Something he had never thought he could find. She understood him and more importantly she loved him. She loved the way he was, not because of his powers. He was special just being himself.

Lost in the sea of thoughts, he recalled the first time they meet. How innocent and lovely she looked that day. She smiled warmly at him. Sylar thought about how lonely she seemed and how lonely he felt sitting on the floor. He wanted her to be closer but he just smiled back at her. He felt special as she smiled down at him with her broken watch.

Sylar smiled at the thought of her bring him pie. It was sweet. It was charming. Was that an act or her being herself? He still didn't know how to look at it. He kissed his sleeping angels neck softly as he evoked the memory of her telling him that he was special and the shock on her face when he used his powers in front of her.

He frowned at the thought of what happened next. The day with Trevor played over in his mind a lot. He took that day as the birth of Sylar. He was going to tell her that he loved her that day. He was going to tell her how she was the best…no most important thing in his life. She was the only thing keeping him sane.

It was rotten timing on his part. He could've told her sooner. He had the perfect opportunity when she was repairing the Ziti. It was romantic and she looked so wonderful. He remembered thinking that she was all he needed. She was all he needed to be special. Powers meant nothing to him while she was his. Sylar didn't have to kill again. He could live with the _hunger _for her and alone her. That was enough for him. He left the kitchen to open the wine bottle. He thought over what he was going to say…and then there was a knock on the door.

The blond angel smiled and told him what she had done. She had invented another to join them, Trevor. His heart sunk into his chest. He felt the air in the room change. He felt his angel change. Her eyes didn't look at him the same way again. He felt a pain burn inside him as Trevor showed his power. It wasn't the hunger. It was something deeper then that yet not as powerful.

As his angel laughed and enjoyed the Trevor's power, Sylar felt rage boil in his blood. His angel thought that someone else was special. Did she still think he was special? She didn't even notice how much pain was going through. He could be special again. He would be special again. She would notice him. He would make her see how he was better then Trevor. He would show her.

He didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't think straight. The hunger called to him. It helped with the pain that burned his veins. Elle threw an energy bust towards him. She was trying to save him. She was trying to stop him, but the _hunger_ was so strong. He knew there was a chance that he could stop the _hunger_, but if he couldn't what would happen to her? He had to get her to leave.

He threw her across the room. He had never been more afraid in his life. She was special and the_ hunger_ was becoming too much. She had to leave him. It broke his heart watching her leave him in fear. He had ruined everything. Sylar killed Trevor and his chance of being normal with it. Elle had done what he thought impossible. She had saved him from the _hunger _if only for a few days back.

Sylar watched Elle move closer to him. It broke him from his thoughts. He could still see the line on her forehead. He felt the pain of losing her and the pain of realization over what he had done. Power meant nothing, if there was no one to stand beside you. It was like having all the money in the world and not having anyone to share it with.

Being special and different is what he thought he wanted. He had lost himself to desire and dreams. He couldn't blame Elle for what happened with Trevor. Yes, she had set him up, but it his _hunger_ and jealousy that drove him to kill. She had tried to stop. He was lost the moment he threw Trevor across the room and he knew that now. She could've saved him but at the cost of her life. He was glad she ran away when she did. He had made himself special over the months away from her only to hurt her for his own gain.

Sylar gazed at Elle. She was amazing in every single manner of action. He would always find her remarkable. He would always hunger for her in ways he would never understand. She was his equal. Something he had never thought he could find. She understood him and more importantly she loved him. She loved the way he was, not because of his powers. He was special just being himself. That was enough for him. She was all he needed to be special. Powers meant nothing to while she was his. Sylar didn't have to kill again. He could live with the _hunger _for her and her alone.

Sylar smirked. She was truly special. She had done what he had thought impossible to repeat. She had saved him from the _hunger_. Elle, his angel, had saved his soul. He would have to get her something nice when he get a chance maybe flowers and breakfast in bed. He would give her jeweler but she didn't wear any. Sylar kissed hi angel before going to sleep. One last thought entered his mind. What ever happened to her broken watch?

**I will be making this into a series of one shots or into a story line. I'm leaning more to one shots**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I wrote this awhile go. I kept changing it. They both work for Anglia and Sylar is not told he is her son. Elle was never fired from the company and she was made Sylars partner. I don't own and hope you like it. I think it is one of my better works.

Elle loved her job. It was fun and challenging. Everyday had something new, a new person to take down or a new way to think. She felt a bit normal fighting against people with powers. It made her feel less special. It also gave her a chance to make her daddy proud. She remembered the first time he was happy with her. She had learned to control her powers perfectly. She killed a man that day but it was for the company. She had made daddy proud that day. There were so many reasons why Elle loved her job.

What Elle didn't like about her job was long nights of surveillance, all the paper work after capturing someone, no time off or vacations, and working with Sylar. She really hated working with him. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had killed her father or tried to kill her. It had nothing to do with the fact he killed anyone. No, Elle hated working with Sylar because she didn't hate him…because she couldn't hate him. She loved him too much to hate him and to make it worse he could read minds. She hated that part most of all.

Elle's body ached all over. Her clothing was covered in mud and dirt. Her favorite shirt was destroyed. She cursed her luck as walked into the hotel room. Of course Sylar looked sexy while she looked like she just came from a fist fight. She was pissed that the evolved human had tried to take her.

Elle had hoped that Matthew would come willingly with her. If Sylar hadn't come when he did…. She shook her head clear of that thought. It was bad enough that she was in love with him, now she owed him her life.

Matthew had said something about her and Sylar. That he thought they were a… we thought they were together. As if he would ever want her, she thought as she walked to the bathroom. Elle yelled that she would be taking a shower after seeing her reflection. She looked worse then she thought.

She locked the door knowing that Sylar could still get in if he wanted. She thought of the way Sylar looked as he saved her. God, he looked so amazingly sexy. It took all she had not to throw herself at him. Elle prayed he couldn't read her thoughts.

---

Elle pulled off her clothes. She threw them on the floor without a care. She would have to throw them out. She sighed as the water hit her body. It was nice to have the pain flow away.

'He looked so worried when he saved me. Could he have cared about what happened to me? No, it was too much to ask for. You made him a monster. He barely saved himself. You remember how he almost killed you at the beach.' She thought to herself as she turned up the heat of the water. How she got there she had no idea, but she was sure that Sylar wouldn't tell her.

When did her powers start working right? Everything was blink. She only knew that she had forgiven him. What troubled her most was that he stopped killing her? Was that a sign that he liked her? Did he see something? Was it about her?

Elle thought about the gaze in that Sylar gave her. He sounded scared when he saved her. He said every word with so…and the look in his eyes it was… but his face was so cold. Just like his heart. Still, every night she would have this dream.

The way he kissed her and the way he held her was just was perfect. Then again it was a dream. Sylar was not in anyway that type of guy. He wasn't the type to make love or hold someone close like that. Sylar was the type to be rough and cold, like the floor of that empty house. She thought to herself. The thought of there bodies coming tighter flashed through her mind. It made her body ache for him.

She remembered that in the dream he all but said he loved her. Sure they had lost their powers…but it was okay because she had him. That was all she needed. She loved that moment. Even if it was a dream, it was the best moment of her life. No matter how the dream ended, she would do anything to have that moment…even if he killed her in the end.

She gave into temptation. Her body wanted him so bad. It was quick and the water felt sweet against her skin. She pictured it well in her mind. Sylar would open the door with his mind and slide into the shower with her. He would kiss her neck softly before pushing her onto the wall. Elle would wrap her legs around him and push herself into him. He would like heaven inside her. She would cry out with bliss as he pushed and pulled himself in and out.

Elle felt herself come as she bit a moan from escaping her lips. She forgot that she was in the shower. This became known to her as her power busted out and zipped her. She screamed as the lights turned off and she fell backward hitting her head on the rim of the bathtub.

"Shit." Elle cursed as she saw what happened. She heard the door open as pulled herself up.

"What happened?"

Elle smiled and looked up at Sylar. "I had a little power surge when I hit this spot on my body that had been aching." At least she didn't lie to him. That was what happened if you wanted to keep it clean. He gave her a look. He didn't believe her, figures. "I'm sorry I can't heal." She yelled. "I mean it's understandable to have aches and pains after having a building fall on you."

"Right…I just wasn't sure if it was the beach thing again. Your powers went haywire because of that guys power. I just thought it may have been that." So, that's why they were there.

"I'm fine." He closed the door behind him.

---

Elle dressed herself as best she could in the dark. The power was still off. She sighed as she walked to her bed. She pulled the covers back and slipped into the sheets. She turned to sleep on her left side and thanked God for Sylar leaving the shower thing the way it was. She closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"You know," She hear him say, "next time you went me to join you I would be more then happy to do so." _What?!_ _How the hell did he know?_ She thought. "I can read minds." _Shit!_ Elle covered her face and said she had no idea what he was saying and went to bed with that said.

Note: So, the whole Eclipse thing was a dream Elle had. Thought it would be nice. Also, Sylar doesn't have to kill to get powers. At first they were going to work for Arthur, but then I thought that this would be better. Kept some stuff from the show, like him helping fixing her powers. R & R.


End file.
